Hucow Epidemic
by Master of the Element of Dairy
Summary: A dire mistake by a scientist has led to an epidemic. A virus which can only be caught by women, in which case their breasts grow to immense proportions and fill with milk and force them to their hands and knees. A virus causes women to become cows... rated M for orgasms, lactation, breasts growth, nudity and possibly intercourse. Update: accepting OC characters to be changed.
1. Chapter 1

The disease . . . a genetic disordered virus, accidentally made by a scientist, who wished to make a medicine to help cows produce more milk. Instead, due to a miscalculation, it became a virus. A virus which infected women, and causes their breasts to become extremely large, to the point of forcing them to crawl - due to the fact of their breasts weighing them down, and produce prodigious amounts of milk. Due to this, the virus became known as the hucow epidemic. And, though this was unfortunate, it was also helpful. Due to a growing population, animals had to be killed for meat. And just 5 months before the the virus was released, cows had become an endangered species.

But now, the virus travels from one woman to another. And a place and a sanctuary has been created for these women, where they can be safe and unharmed, but also provide milk for the country in place of the endangered cows. This journal contains records and stories of every woman who has been infected.

In this world, teleportation has been established as a safe way of transport, and microbots can build structures within minutes. Entire buildings can be transported. The world has changed - and is about to again.


	2. The Beginning (Professor Genevieve(Eve))

**The Professor's Story - The Beginning of the Epidemic**

Professor Genevieve looked at the recipe on the stand. According to her research, she had created a serum which would boost the milk production of cows, which would greatly help, due to the fact that there were very few cows left. Professor Genevieve "Eve" Hudson was a scientist dedicated to animals and genetics. She was a pretty brunette with shoulder length hair, and nice EE cup tits. She had just dropped in the final ingredient, when an alarm started to blare. Eve ran to the computer. On it, a word was glowing on the list. Eve looked at the words and her mind began to click, and her eyes widened. The vial began to suddenly began to glow green. Professor Genevieve gasped. She had done something wrong in her calculations!

Before she could react, a pulse of light burst out of the vial, and washed over the lab, throwing her off her feet. Professor Genevieve, or Eve for short, felt a little strange. For a moment, she held her head. The light had made her a little dizzy, and she felt weird. Pulling herself up with the aid of the desk, she wobbled a bit. Once she got her balance, she looked down. Her chest felt tight - really tight. Ripping off her lab coat and opening her shirt, she let out a gape. Her chest was growing. Her bra was beginning to strain, and her orbs were slowly, but surely swelling. She quickly ran to her computer, and input the calculations, then she ran a simulation. Watching the simulation, a woman appeared on the screen. As Eve continued to watch, the woman's breasts began to grow. They grew and grew until they forced her to her knees. Then a white fluid began to leak from them. Eve gasped. Her serum which she had made to help humanity would transform it instead. She quickly opened a file which she had made. It was marked, "Emergency back-up plan alpha alpha deux Zeus. Only for usage if failure causes breast growth and lactation." Eve had hoped she would never have to use this plan, but she had plans like this for every single outcome. She like to be prepared. "Activate plan", she said into a microphone.

Immediately, a whirring sound was heard. Eve sighed. Her burgeoning breasts were getting larger and larger by the second. They were now the size of grapefruits. Suddenly, her bra snapped. It dropped to the ground, shredded. Her breasts remain taut, and bobbled on her chest, as if supported with an invisible bra. They continued to grow larger, soon surpassing QQQ cups. Finally they stopped. Eve pressed a button on the console next to her, and a mirror dropped from the ceiling, as well as a mirror. Looking in the mirror, her breasts were huge, standing quite far out from her chest. But Eve knew that there was more to come. Pressing a button next to the one she had pressed before, she activated the scanner. It sent out a wave of green which washed over her, before blinking out. On the console, 5 characters appeared on the screen, as she had asked the computer to scan her chest size. The characters were 92ZZZ. The computer popped up another observation from the genes.

"So the breast size will always be ZZZ, but the numerical value will vary." said Eve, saying the first thing out loud since her accident. Looking at the mammoth mammories which jutted from her chest, she gently balanced them on her hands, feeling their weight. Suddenly she moaned. A sudden burst of carnal pleasure burst through her. She looked down to the huge breasts on her chest. They were 10 times their original sensitivity. Eve felt her pussy begin to leak. Eve knew that because of the virus doing what it did, keeping clothes on would be of no consequence, because of what would happen after this. Thinking on this for a moment, she decided, so she reached down and removed her pants. Just able to pull them off, she threw them off to the side. Then she looked in the mirror. Her panties were already soaked with juices, and she pulled them off, flinging them to a side and leaving her completely naked. Eve had always been very studious in keeping her pussy bare, and it showed. Juices were leaking freely from it, and running down her leg. Eve grabbed her nipples and began to massage them. Pleasure raced thorough her entire body and mind, and flooded every crevice and crack in her. Within moments, Eve screamed. Pussy juices ran down her legs as a huge orgasm ripped through her and with that, flinging away her last remnant of her normal life. It lasted for several moments, and seemed like eternity.

Afterward, Eve carefully placed her hands on the underside of her massive bust and weighed them gently. They were very heavy, and she suddenly realised that she was only just managing to walk. Looking the mirror, she saw and felt that they were perfect orbs, which stood high and erect, not even drooping a bit. It looked like she had an invisible bra on. Her areola was thrice it's original size, and were saucer sized, with 1 inch long nipples, and about 3-4 millimeters in diameter, and were a pretty pink. Eve looked at them, and shivered. Her nipples looked almost like cow teats. A cold wind gently blew through the lab, and Eve shivered. Her new nipples were so _sensitive!_

Suddenly, a warning appeared on the screen near her, and she walked over to it, her huge breasts a bit annoying and in the way. She found it very hard to walk, having to support herself using the different consoles and such. Unable to face the screen head on due to her huge new chest, she stood parallel to it and turned her head to read it. On the screen, there was a notification. Eve read it out loud. "The plan has been assembled and protocols in place. Would you like your lab to be integrated into the structure, and modified to fit your new form?". Eve hit the "yes" button, and purple lights began to flash around the entire lab. Another question popped up on the screen. "The structure will be?" Eve typed, "Deep in the Amazon Jungle, where no one of us will be found."

The purple light grew brighter, and then everything went white. Eve shaded her eyes. When the light died down, Eve found herself in a structure, made like a high tech stable. There was hay covering the entire ground. along the ground, and corridor entrances along the sides. Looking up, Eve saw that the entire roof was glass, allowing sunlight to pour through. It bathed her enormous mounds, and she sighed. The sun was nice and warm. Walking over, with a little stumbling, she peeked into one, and saw that it was pretty much a normal room, except every thing was very close to the ground. There was a TV at one end of the room, and a small pile of hay at the other in the corner. A bathroom door was at the end, and a milking machine was also there, just in case. Along the wall, there was a book case, filled with many books of shapes and sizes. Back in the main area, at the far end, a set of 3 feet double doors was, and through it, Eve could just see a myriad of machines, with suction cups attached to them. Eve ducked out, and then headed to another door which was to the left of the door to the milking area. In in, there were little nozzles, about knee height and connected to a tank. Each tank was split down the middle, 1 side with milk, the other side with water. Against the other wall, the same machine stood, except one side held a meat like substance which the other held a strange green, almost vegetable coloured substance. At the far end, another door was there. This led out into the open, but Eve had a little trouble fitting through the door with her new assets. She found herself in a green pasture, maybe 5 acres. It was covered in a green grass-like plant, but Eve could se that it was different than regular grass. Bending down carefully, she picked up some. Looking at if for a moment, she then popped it into her mouth. Sweet juice flooded her mouth, and she swallowed. A gurgle sounded from her breasts. "So, the grass is edible, and ups milk or something", speculated Eve. Eve nodded, satisfied, and returned to where she had found herself after the teleportation. This would be a sanctuary for people with her mistake. Behind her, Eve found another door, which led to her lab. It was like before, but like everything else, was very close to the ground. The hay was also along the ground, but only in the central area. The floor was still visible in front of the computers.

Suddenly, Eve felt something happening. It felt like a tingle within her breasts. Returning to the lab section, she walked over to the mirror and scanner and stood in front of the mirror. Eve watched as her nipples began to darken. They turned from a light brown, to a dark, almost saturated brown. Eve placed her hands underneath her breasts, and felt them get heavier. Eve removed her hands, and watched as they slowly, almost against their will, moved downward, pulled by gravity and a new weight building within them. They continued to do so, until suddenly, she fell forward - pulled by the enormous weight on her chest. Her legs could no longer support the new weight on her chest. Getting onto her hands, and knees, Eve felt them get heavier and heavier. She looked up at the mirror, and saw from the side, that her hips were pushing outward into magnificent curves. Her ass was following up, giving it an ample round demeanour. Then the final stage was completed, and Eve watched in the mirror as tiny white droplets began to drip from her dark brown nipples.

Eve looked at the mirror again. She was on her hands and knees, and her breasts hang proudly beneath her. They span the gap between her actual chest, and the ground - her nipples just grazing the ground. Eve shivers. She is getting aroused from her nipples touching the floor. Suddenly, everything that seemed small before now seems in proportion. The computers are at just the right height, and the bars are there for her to type and rest on them. Milk is slowly dripping from her mammories, and Eve rests her hands on a bar, resting her armpits on the bar to free her hands. Reaching down to her breasts, Eve gently caresses her breasts. They are taut and firm, filled to the brim with warm milk. Eve reaches down to her dark nipples and squeezes. A spray of milk streams out, makings a small puddle on the ground beneath her. Eve moans, pleasure extending from her breasts to every part of her body. Her pussy begins to get wet, and droplets of her love juices run down her legs.

After calming down, Eve removed her hands from the pole, and got back onto them. Feeling her breasts to be quite full, she crawled out of the lab and into the main area, heading for the milking room. Her nipples rubbed against the hay on the ground, and she could feel herself getting aroused. Her pussy started to get moist. Stopping at the shower area, Eve quickly rinsed her body off, removing all the sweat and juices off of her body. The water was freezing, and Eve felt her nipples harden, and she saw tiny droplets of sweet milk spray out and mix with the running water.

After drying herself off, Eve continued her way to the milking dorm. Entering the huge room, Eve saw that it was a long room, lined with machines. Eve crawled up to one to take a closer look. It was a frame, with space for a woman to crawl in. Near the front, a bar for rest was placed, and just in front of that, suction cups were placed. The suction cups were connected to clear pipes, which then in turn led to a machine. This machine had pipes leading out on it and into a main pipe which ran along the center of the room. There were four main pipes from each corner of the room, each with multiple smaller pipes leading out of them. The four main pipes ran into the center of the room, where a huge storage tank was, with the ability to hold more than 100 gallons. Eve crawling into the frame, and got into position. A little screen popped up, and on it were 2 buttons. 1 red, and 1 green. Eve pressed the green, and the machine whirred to life. The suction cups moved up to enclose her nipples. Eve shivered in anticipation. Milk was already dripping freely into the cups. Then a wind begins to blow through the cups. This soon evolves into a strong suction. "Ooooooohhhhhhhh", escapes from Eve's lips in a breathy voice.

The clear pipes connected to the main pipes flooded with milk, as Eve fell into a deep pit of arousal. Stars flashed in her eyes, and she moaned and moaned. Milk spurted out in streams from her pulsating nipples, and she could feel herself falling. She came hard, juices spraying over her legs and onto the ground, shrieking as she did so. Milk continued to pulsate from her, and she could feel another orgasm coming on. Soon it hit, and it hit hard. Pleasure coursed through her blood, and she screamed. Soon, it died down, and the machine stopped. On the screen, it read, "Milking complete. Have a Nice Day"

Eve groaned, and crawled out of the machine. Covered in sweat and pussy juices, she once again headed to the showers. Too tired to even feel aroused, she quickly finished, and then decided she would take a nap for a while. She began to crawl to her "stall". Heading to her lab first, she decided to scan herself once more. The green light flashing over her naked body, the computer informed her that first, her breast capacity was 2 gallons per tit. Eve almost fainted. 2 gallons per breast? Then more info popped up. Her milk production rate was 1 gallon per 1.5 hours. This meant that she would milk herself every 3 hours. Eve sighed, and then crawled back to the first stall she had peeked in. Crawling in, she went over to the hay, and lay down. Almost immediately, her eyes closed, and she slept.

 **~3 Hours Later~**

Eve blinked her eyes open. Around her, the facility remained, and Eve almost forgot what had happened. Then she looked at the breast beside her, and she remembered it all. Reaching out to her erect and lightly dripping nipples, Eve gave a gentle tug, and sent a powerful stream of milk in a white sparkling arc out through the air and hitting the ground a foot away. Eve shivered slightly, and then got up.

Eve quickly headed to the milking area, crawling quickly past all the other machines and things. Her breasts began to spray a fine stream of milk as she went, leaving a trail of wet hay as she went. Her ass seemed to sway invitingly as she crawled, and her breasts bounced with the perkiness of a high school girl's despite their mass and weight. Soon reaching the machines, she hopped into one, and activated it, the pleasure of release soon flowing through her body. Milk spurted in pulses and sprays from her sensitive and erect nipples, as a blush raced through her face. She moaned loudly, and came, juices spurting everywhere. She continued to milk herself, orgasming sixfold before it was over. She completed her milking, still feeling a little groggy. Her heavy breasts gently swung beneath her, and she groaned a little, before feeling a hunger within her. Crawling over to where she had seen the feeding machines, she reached up and wrapped her lips around one of the nozzle pipes. A small section depressed, and some sort of liquid nutrient began to flow through. Swallowing, Eve discovered it tasted much like potatoes. She continued drinking, and soon she was full. By this stage, the sky had gone dark, so she went back to her room, and promptly feel asleep once more.

 **~The middle of the night~**

Eve blinked her eyes open. It was the middle of the night. Her breasts lay to one side of her, and she could feel the fullness of them. Not wishing to go to the milking area at this time of the night, she reached down and gently fingered her inch long nipples and areola. A cold shiver raced through her entire body. Tiny droplets of milk dripped out, onto her fingers. Curious, Eve brought her finger to her mouth, licking the droplet of milk off her finger. It was sweet, and had a creamy texture to it. Eve returned her fingers to her nipples, and began to gently massage them. Spurts of milk began to spray out, and Eve groaned loudly. A small collection of milky puddles begins to form around Eve, and she moans loudly. Her pussy begins to get a little wet.

Then Eve felt a gurgle. Almost a growl from her stomach. Obviously, the milk making caused her to get hungry a lot quicker. She, again not wanting to get up, decided to kill 2 birds with one stone. Reaching behind her, Eve grabbed some clay which had been sitting there for no reason and shaped it into a bowl-like shape. Finishing it, she let it set for a few minutes, before poising it next to her dripping nipple. Reaching out, she gently squeeze it, and a small waterfall of milk spurted out and into the bowl. She moaned, feeling her slit getting wetter. She reached her free hand down to between her legs and began to rub it, the pleasure increasing with each passing second. Soon, an explosion of fluid coated her hand, and she gave off a lusty moan, as she came with the intensity of 2 dump trucks at 150 mph/s.

Eve slowly cooled off, and wiped her hand of the sticky fluids of her genitals onto some hay. Then she brought the bowl of her milk to her mouth. It was about half-full, and the creamy milk glimmered gently in the bowl. Eve quickly gulped it up, and then sighed, suddenly feeling sleepy again. The milk must have helped, was her last thought before closing her eyes once more.

 **~The next morning~**

Eve blinked her eyes open, feeling her huge mammories nestle beside her. She slowly got up, her huge mammories bobbling a little, before stopping. She crawled over to the mirror, and took a look in at her new body. Her huge breasts, each reaching toward the ground, her inch long nipples brushing the soft hay. The huge ZZZ cups were massive, longer than a laptop, and the circumference of an abnormally large watermelon. Tiny milk droplets dripped from her nipples onto the hay, and Eve smiled shyly at her mirror image, happy. She was still human, but now was something more. She was a cow . . .

* * *

 **And so ends chapter 1 of my new story, Hucow Epidemic. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me who would you like to be the next victim, and also please review and tell me what you think. this is still a very new story for me, and I may have edits on existing chapters take place over time. Please, stay with me as I write this new story. Until next time, adi** os!


	3. News Broadcast 1

_Hi guys, sorry for the wait. Here is a short update and a little bit of story while I work on chapter 2._

All over the world, satellites were going wild. A wave of green energy had just erupted across the world, and the energy readings were incredible. Scientists struggled to figure out where the origin was, and what the purpose of the energy was. They only thing that they could figure out was that it targeted female genes.

* * *

-BREAKING NEWS-

(standard TV announcer voice) "Hi there, and welcome to Earthly Planet News, where we keep you informed, on the Earth. Today, we have a special announcement from the scientists of the ATAT association."

-Video Call Cut-

(old man scientist voice) "Hello people of the Earth. Today, at around 4 am this morning, a strange energy pulse covered our world, and spread across the globe. The energy appears to be harmless, but we are unable to identify it's purpose. We were only able to assertion one thing: the energy appears to target women's genes. We will continue to try and find out the purpose of this energy. Stay alert."

-Video Call Cut-

* * *

-omnipotent perspective-

Who will be the next person to join Professor Eve in the hucow dome? Will she expect it? Find out in the next chapter, coming within the next month.

 _And that's it folks. This energy beam has the world stumped: who will "fall" to it next. I hope to have the next chapter up within the month, but I do have a busy schedule, since I'm taking summer classes. But, stay tuned, and I'll "see" you soon._


End file.
